Shaken Not Stirred
by TVSKendra
Summary: (This is just a snidbit of this story to wet your appetite.  Wolfram and Hart are still playing with Angel, and have had a spell put on him to where he temporarily turns into Angel us to do their damage, what they don't expect is Angelus' facination with
1. Default Chapter

Shaken Not Stirred Pt. I

Shaken Not Stirred

by Desiree Einez 

(This is just a snidbit of this story to wet your appetite. Wolfram and Hart are still playing with Angel, and have had a spell put on him to where he temporarily turns into Angel us to do their damage, what they don't expect is Angelus' facination with the dreamkeeper.) 

Dreama is redoing the filing system and looks at a file leaning over the reception bar. Angelus walks in and stares at her backside and smiles quite fondly. 

Angelus: "Mmm, I'm having naughty thoughts." 

Dreama: "Yeah you would." 

Angelus: "You're here kinda late aren't you?" (Angel begins to smell her) 

Dreama: "Duh. Look Angel when are you going to throw this junk out, I mean you like save every peace of paper you must have had in your entire life and what are you doing?" 

Angelus: "You smell good." 

Dreama: "Something's different about you. (examins him then smiles) You got a hair cut! It looks fantastic! (feels it ) Way too much mousse, but still very sylish." 

Angelus: (smiles) Look, why don't we leave this til the morning, and go out and have some fun." 

Dreama: "Fun? Angel are you in there? (laughs) Any way, these are left over from you trying to find Bradshaws file last night." 

Angelus: "Did we ever find it?" 

Dreama: "No." 

Angelus: "No worries then. Come on lets go out into the city. Dance? Knock back a few so I can get you a little tipsey and have my way with you." 

Dreama: (laughs) "You realley should look into stand up." 

Angelus: "You are so breath takingly beautiful. Even though breath is not something I have. You've still stolen it." 

Dreama: "Have you already been drinking?" 

Angelus: "Only on you." 

Dreama: "Okay Angel, enough. No more hanging out with Wesley, he's poisoning your mind. 

Dreama grabs Angelus by the arm pulling him out the door, he grabs his jacket. 

Cut to Dreama and Angelus at the lounge. 

Angelus: "You know I'm realley not in the singing mood." 

Dreama: "Nonscence, you've been practicing. Are you going to make me beg?" 

Angelus: "No. (Dreama turns to walk to a table followed by Angelus, the host looks on a bit puzzled) Not quite yet." 

They sit and a waitress comes up to them. 

Nora: " Hey Dreama." 

Dreama: " Hi Nora, I didn't know you were working tonite." 

Nora: "I need the overtime, hello handsome, you don't seem to be brooding tonite." 

Angelus: "No tonite I'm a little frisky." 

Nora: "I guess there is hope for all. What can I get you?" 

Angelus: "Oh you mean to drink?" 

Dreama: "Angel you're being bad. Nora get King Flirt Type B and I'll have a Cran Twist." 

Angelus: "Shaken not stirred." 

Dreama: "Oh Shut up. (Nora leaves) I must admit this is refreshing. (holds his hand) I like it, you should smile more often." 

Angelus: (pauses for a moment then lightly squeezes her hand) "Come on, dance with me." 

Dreama: "Dance? Angel, you do not dance." 

Angelus: "What makes you think so?" 

Dreama: "Cos you told me, at Wesley's Birthday party, I quote I do not dance end quote." 

Angelus: "Well I do tonite." 

Dreama: "Who are you and what did you do with my friend." 

Angelus: "I am your friend." 

Angelus sweeps Dreama out on the floor and they dance and dance and dance. 

Cut to later, the two are still dancing to a slower song. Angelus is holding her very close, her hand rests on his un beating heart. The host looks on unapprovingly, and his eyes catch Angelus' and he sees something sinister in the vampire. 

Angelus: Come, let me take you home. 

The two walk out, Dreama seems to be in a daze or either on a eurphobic high from the fun she's had tonite with Angelus. 

Cut to Angelus walking Dreama to her Apartment door. 

Dreama: "I had a good time. This feels so weird, kind of like a..." 

Angelus: "Date? If it is, if that's what you wanted it to be. Maybe I can get a good night kiss?" 

Dreama: "Ang.." 

Angelus: "Shhh.." (Angelus leans in close to Dreama and kisses her on the cheek, she's a bit embaressed.) I had a good time as well. 

Dreama grabs the back of Angelus' neck and full on kisses him. When the two finally break, each are breathing hard. 

Dreama: "Oh my God! Angel I'm so sorry!" 

Angelus: "Don't be. I'm not" 

Angelus gently touches Dreama's face. She opens her door and goes in. 

Dreama: "Good night." 

Angelus: "Goodnight." 

Dreama goes in and Angelus smiles. 

Angelus: "We have plenty of time my sweet. Plenty." 


	2. Shaken Not Stirred---The Discovery

Shaken Not Stirred Pt. II

Shaken Not Stirred

Pt2 

Dreama sleeps cuddled with Angelus, she awakes to the sound of snoring. She has a terrible hang over. At first, she doesn't know where she is, then in shock sees Angelus and looks to see she has no clothes on. 

Dreama: (skirring around wrapped in a sheet, kinda disturbed) "No no no, this can not be happening. Oh my God, Dreama, what were you thinking. You weren't you were too plastered. (looks in mirror examining face)Oh no! You did, or did you, I mean we could have just been in bed together naked couldn't we? No! I'm gonna kill him, that's what I'm going to do (puts on a t shirt) Kill him!!! (Of course she doesn't mean this, but the girl just woke up in a compromising position with the man she loves alter ego. She goes into the bedroom.) Wake up! Wake up! Angelus! " 

(This wakes up Angel) 

Angel: " Dreama, What are you.... (remembers what has happened) oh..." 

Dreama: "Oh, is that all you have to say to me you phsycho." 

Angel: "Dreama calm down." 

Dreama: "Calm down? You kidnapped me and dragged me here, put something wickedly potent in my drink, I have no memory of anything but waking up naked next to you!" 

Angel: (reaches for pants) "Can I have my uhm pants?" 

Dreama: "Maybe if I put them around your damn neck it'll cut your head off!" 

Angel: "Dreama.." 

Dreama: "Look, I'm strangely and odd enough flattered okay, but I don't love you!" 

Angel: "You don't?" 

Dreama: "No I... (looks into his eyes as he smirks) Angel?" 

Angel: "That took you all of what eight minutes." 

Dreama: "Why didn't you say anything." 

Angel: "You're fun to watch. (Dreama is not amused and a bit hurt) Look, I'm sorry, moreover that you had to experience, what you did. That's not what I wanted." 

Dreama: "Are you okay?" 

Angel: "Somebody wanted me out of the way. (wanting to put on pants) Do you mind?" 

Dreama: (turns away) "Wortham and Hart." (Angel puts on pants.) 

Angel: "Who else but my fan club presidents. Let's pack up, I'm sure Cordelia and Waslie is worried about us." 

They begin to get things together. Dreama reaches for her back and bumps into Angel they stand there together close for a moment. 

Dreama: "Did anything happen last night?" 

Angel: "We both were pretty wasted, I don't remember much." 

Dreama: "Oh." 

Angel: "Dreama?" 

Dreama: "Yeah." 

Angel: "If something did happen..." 

The two share words withoout words and continue to get ready as Cordelia and Wesley with crosses bust in 

Wesley: "Get back! Get back!" 

Dreama: "Wesley?" 

Cordelia: "It's okay Dreama, I got the orb, I think we have this thing down pat Wesley go." 

Wesley, begins to recite the curse. 

Cordelia: (notices something different) " Who wait a minute, (walks around Dreama looking at her) You have bed head, (then around Angel) You do too. Angel?" 

Angel: "Yes Cordelia, Wesley that curse isn't gonna work." 

Wesley: "And why is that?" 

Cordelia: "Because he's already got a soul you dork. When did this happen?" 

Angel: "Sometime this morning, I think. Wolfram and Hart has a lot to answer for." 

Wesley: (picks up a paper) "I'll say, so do you too." 

Dreama: "What do you mean?" 

Wesley shows them the paper, it's a marriage license 

They are back at the hotel. Dreama paces downstairs with Cordy who is trying to calm her down. 

Dreama: "Oh my God! Oh my God! This just can't. It just can't be Cordy." 

Cordelia: "Yeah, but it is!" 

Dreama: (screams) "I hope you hear this up there vampire!" 

Cordelia: "I think he feels you, I mean, you realley held on tightly to that stake in the car. Dreama, it was Angelus. Angelus does things; stupid things. Like marrying you, but you can't blame that on Angel." 

Dreama: (calming down, sits) " I wasn't wanting to get into the marriage thing quite so soon after my divorce, you know." 

Cordelia: "I know. ( a beat then something comes to Cordelias attention) hey, this oughta realley piss off Lindsey." 

Cut to: Flashbacks of the Elvis Wedding and Dreama saying I do 

Elvis: "And do you (reading card) Liam Nathaniel Abrams take Dreama Nichole as your wife?" 

A light comes to Angelus' eyes. 

Angel: "Huh." 

Elvis: "Do you Liam Nathaniel Abrams take Dreama Nichole as your wife?" 

Angel: "I do." 

Elvis: "Under the power invested in me and the state of Arizona I announce you Husband and Wife, You may kiss your bride." 

Angel kisses Dreama. Cut to Angel and Dreama in their honeymoon suite making love. Dreama says, "I love you Angel, I love you so much" And all though Angel knows she's still a bit under Angelus' drug, she does love him, and he loves her and tells her so. 

Cut to Angel sitting in his apartment with Wesley whose jaw has just dropped to the floor. 

Wesley: "Are you saying it was you. You who married Dreama, and you, who made love to her." 

Angel: "Yes." 

Wesley: "There must be a loop hole in the curse" 

Angel: "Obviously. (looks at ring on his finger) He loved her. look at this. He loved her." 

Wesley: "I'll look into it. (a beat) Dreama should know." 

Angel: "Wesley, let's just find out what happend." 

Wesley leaves and Angel looks at his ring. 

Cut to Dreama also looking at her ring 

Cordelia: "Liam, what kind of name is that? I never pictured Angel as Liam Nathanial Abrahms. Isn't Nathanial a biblical name?" 

More to come kids! 


End file.
